


Deserving

by imthetitanic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Dean Winchester, Sad, but not very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot from the Tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>"Imagine person A of your OTP feeling self-conscious about their relationship with person B (and C, D, etc.). They bring up these feelings with person B by asking if they think A deserves to be with them. Person B is outraged, declaring they would fight anyone who thought A wasn't good enough for them. A quietly asks, "Even me?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time going from a prompt, so I hope you guys like it!

Dean stared at the dark-haired man sitting on the couch. Though he could only see the back of his head, he could see his face. He could always see the face of the man he loved...the clear blue eyes, the way stubble gathered on his cheeks and chin when he didn't shave every day, even the crinkle of his forehead and nose when he was confused. 

He knew that Cas was too good for him. He knew it. As he walked around the couch to sit next to his partner, he reminded himself of just how little he deserved and how much he got. Cas put an arm around Dean's shoulders, but this time, Dean didn't let himself simply sink back into the embrace. "Cas?" he asked tentatively. This was so far out of his comfort zone that he didn't know what to do if Cas responded.

Which, of course, he did. "Yes, Dean?" He continued watching the episode of _Game of Thrones_ they were watching. As well he should. Dean wasn't worth his full attention. Not now, anyway. Dean sure as heck didn't want to have this conversation, but he felt like he owed it to Cas to actually ask the question.

He swallowed and ran his hand over his mouth before speaking. "Do I, uh...do you want popcorn or something?" Crap. As always, he opened his big mouth and the wrong words decided to come out. He was slightly relieved that he hadn't asked his intended question.

That relief, however, was short-lived when Cas paused the DVD and turned to look Dean right in the eyes. "I know that wasn't what you meant to ask. Want to try again?"

Dean sighed. He wasn't getting out of this. "Do you think I, uh, deserve to, uh, be with you?" Well. That was just as awkward as Dean thought it would be. 

And the look on Cas's face when Dean finished his question made him instantly regret asking. He looked angry. And sad. "Who told you you didn't? Was it Gabriel? I will have words with my brother."

Dean shook his head. "No, Cas, Gabe didn't say that. Just forget about it."

"I won't forget about this. I want to know who. I'll fight anyone who dares tell you you aren't good enough. Anyone."

Dean looked deep into those unearthly blue eyes and found the courage to ask his real question. "Even me?" 

The hurt that filled his partner's eyes gripped Dean's heart like a vise. "What brought this on?"

Dean felt tears forming and refused to let Cas see them. "I mean, you should be able to see that I'm ninety percent crap. So why are you even still here?" This was more than he meant to reveal. But he had always been able to tell Cas more. This was dangerously near a chick flick moment, though. 

Cas just looked at him. "I don't know what I can possibly tell you that will make you believe me that you are a good man, Dean. But you are. You are so wonderful. Please don't think any different. I love you." 

And with that, Castiel Novak pulled Dean Winchester tightly into his arms and wouldn't let go. They fell asleep on the couch together like that, and Dean finally started to believe Cas's words.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to have some feedback on this, guys :)


End file.
